Restless
by Yue Hime
Summary: -OneShot- Restless... Drifting between Dreams and Reality... Kagome awaits. Sesshoumaru/Kagome


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha, the plot, and all the characters involved in that show belong to their Rumiko Takahashi. However, this OneShot's plot is fully mine.

* * *

**Restless**

_A Sesshoumaru/Kagome FanFic_

By Yue Hime

...

_**Night had just began**_

The night… A small breeze passed through the half-opened window. A girl with raven black hair shifted in her bed, staring her ceiling without really seeing. Blue eyes were clouded with confusion, with worry. Restless, she got up and sat in front of the window. It was dark, and the clouds had covered the moon… a few stars managed to escape the grasp of the clouds, and were shining with their twinkling eyes.

_**Yet why do I feel restless?**_

_**A shooting star passed**_

She looked at the shimmering shooting stars; tears suddenly filled her beautiful sapphire eyes.

_**The moon began to shift**_

In the sky, the moon overcame the clouds, and smiled at the peaceful Earth.

_"Kagome…"_

"Sesshoumaru…" Tears obscured her vision as she cried her heart out.

_**My eyelids closed**_

**_My mind is already gone_**

In the back of her mind, she began to remember all the good times. _'Sesshoumaru…' _the teardrops splattered on the ground with seemly loud sounds as she continued to cry, cry until she had no tear to spare anymore…

_**Sleep invaded me**_

_**Taking me in its arms**_

_"Kagome, Kagome!"_

"Huh? Sesshou…?" groggily she opened her eyes, and met up with a pair of golden eyes.

"Kagome, what are you thinking of?" golden eyes were fixing on her with a deep look. "Sesshou!" she yelled, happily throwing herself at him for a bear hug.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just happy!" she smiled, eyes twinkled.

**_The moonlight lightened the sky_**

Two arms encircled her waist, pulling her to a muscular chest. She smiled to the love of her life. Sesshoumaru rested his chin on the top of her head and both stared at the beautiful sky.

**_Yet why do I feel so restless?_**

Kagome stared at the Moon, deeply in thoughts. She was so happy… A moment like this was like heaven. But why did she felt that something was missing? Something that made her restless…

_**Should I be feeling alone?**_

_**Should I be dreaming something?**_

Loneliness… Was it that she was feeling? Yes, this moment seemed to be a dream comes true. She was afraid that she'll just open her eyes, and the feeling of the two muscular arms holding her was all but a memory… She stared at Sesshoumaru's calm and relaxed face, drinking the sight in front of her. She stared at him like she would never see him again, in the fear of everything was but a dream…

_**Should I be trying to F-L-Y?**_

"What is on your mind?"

"Nothing… I felt like flying…" she whispered, leaning on his muscular chest.

"Don't. Stay on this plain Earth by my side."

She snuggled to his chest, sighed in happiness, and let the sleep invade her mind.

_**I tried to open my wings**_

_**I tried to take off the ground**_

"Sesshou! Don't go! Please!" she pleaded, eyes filled with crystalline tears. "Please! Take me with you!"

"I can't… The war has reached our doorstep; I cannot stay here doing nothing." He calmly stated, golden eyes fixed onto hers intensely.

"At least take me with you!" she supplicated him. "Don't leave me alone here!" she sobbed and whispered, "At least let me _open my wings and fly_!"

"I'm sorry Kagome…"

_**But I can't**_

_**My body isn't mine**_

A chill crawled up on her spine, and she shivered unconsciously. She rubbed her left arms, feeling the Goosebumps on it. A small knocking sound was heard on her door, she rose from her place, and went towards it. Opening the door single-handed, she saw a tall man outside. The man gave a sealed envelop to her, and mechanically, she accepted it without a fuss.

_**I lost my control**_

_**Why does this keeps happening to me?**_

As the door closed behind her, she slid on the floor, clutching the envelop in her hands. With trembling hands, she shred it, opened it, and wobbly took out a sheet of paper. She was afraid… why? She couldn't tell. Her body just acted on its own; tension built inside of her, menacing to pour out at the same time.

She rose from the floor, unbalanced, and made her way toward her bed. She sat down, and shakily, she unfolded the paper and started reading. The more her eyes passed on its content, the more the trembling of her hands grew. She was still on the greetings part, yet why did she feel the dread growing inside of her? In the far distance, a faint sound of thunder could be heard, and she vaguely wondered if the storm was going to come…

_**Why are my wings stuck?**_

_**Why can't I take off the ground?**_

The clouds outside once again covered the moon, and the darkness descended upon the night. The sheet of paper slipped through her dainty hands. Eyes widened in shock as she stared at nothingness. She tried to slip through in her mind to forget this new event, but no matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't escape from this… the doors to her mindset was closed, and she couldn't help but feeling grounded. The wings of her soul were stuck, and she became a prisoner of the reality.

Despair filled her, suffocated her until she could not take anymore. She snapped her head suddenly up, and towards the shadowy sky, she screamed her anguish aloud.

_**My life isn't mine**_

"No! It can't be!" she yelled out to the dark sky outside. "He can't be dead! He _can't_!"

She punched her pillow with her fist, and cried her heart out. "No… WHY? WHY?! WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME, KAMI-SAMA?!" a broken whisper, "_Why…_"

She collapsed to her bed, eyes empty. No sparks, no recognitions. She stared vacantly at the wall in front of her, while her heart was breaking into tiny little bits, until it was only a pile of thin dusts. A little breeze of summer managed to enter her window, and blew at some strands of her black mane, making them dance in the air. She didn't turn to see it, nor did she close the window. She just stayed there, as if nothing around her matter. Lost in the sea of misery.

_**My mind is already gone**_

She felt nothing… nothing at all. Numb. Everything was numb. She couldn't think, couldn't talk. All she could do was lay there, feeling nothing. The sadness had already eaten everything in her. Nothing stayed. Only a void… And a regret.

_**In the moonlight**_

The clouds outside dispersed once again, and the moon showed in all its silver glory.

A lone tear glided over her temples as she slowly closed her eyes.

_**I breathed**_

Her chest slowed it's up and down motions…

_**My**_

_**Last**_

_**Breath.**_

…until it stopped.

She rested there, unmoving. The moonlight shed shadows over her beautifully crafted face. The trees were rustling outside, but nothing could disturb her peaceful sleep…

A ghostly form appeared beside her bed, its golden eyes staring at her. It extended a hand to her. An ethereal hand slowly rose to finally rest in the ghostly form's; it belong to the once breathing girl's soul… A smile was on her face, illuminating it with her happiness… _"Sesshou…" _

The ghostly form wrapped its arms around her, resting its chin on her black, ethereal, mane. Slowly, they changed into shimmering speck of golden dusts. Soon, as if nothing happened, the couple disappeared from this plane of existence…

...

**.o.****End****.o.**

...

There you have it. I hope that you all have enjoyed it; I had fun writing it.

This is not, however, Beta'd, since my friend and favorite Beta of all time is living through the busiest weeks of her High School years. I've decided to not disturb her, so please forgive any mistake I may have committed. Thank you.

This OneShot had been WIP since more than a year now, and I never had the chance to complete it. Before you ask, the bold italic "lyrics" or "verses" are fully mine. In fact, only the characters Kagome and Sesshoumaru are from the Canon. The rest, _**mine**_.

_Restless_ was, at first, a poem, written for my own amusement. Then, seeing those numerous Songfics on the Net, I've decided to write one of my own, sorta, with my own poem _Restless_. I have decided to incorporate my favorite couple of all time, Sesshoumaru/Kagome.However, I apologize for any OCCness it may exists in this OneShot regarding the two characters, Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

During the writing process of one or two scenes, I have been stuck by the lack of inspiration. However, I thank my Good Friend and Muse, Alex, for her wonderful comments, which had bought me to the ending of this OneShot. And I hope that you, readers, like what it resulted, this OneShot, _Restless_.

Thanks for reading, and review please!

YH


End file.
